Angeline
by A. Cicero
Summary: My friend really wants to become a professional writer, but she doesn't think that she is good enough to make it in the real world of professional writing. If people on here like her story then she will try to get one of her original stories published.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning my face against the cool windowpane I allowed myself to be swept away by the lulling rumble of the train's wheels. I reflected on my less than average day. I received my letter a week ago, and my mother and father swelled up twice their size with pride. I went to Diagon Alley with my best friend, Ginny Weasley, who happened to come from a whole family of witches and wizards, who knew!

So here I am, on the Hogwarts Express where I shall be whisked off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school full of crackpots, mess-ups and odd balls, all full of hogwash, like me. The compartment's door flew open as I snapped my in the direction of the sound to see a bleach blonde boy with ice chip blue eyes looking down his nose at me. I was glad of my short haircut, which hid my bespectacled eyes from view as he surveyed me, the only occupant of the compartment, coldly.

I think I looked shady, with my hair in my face and black cat perched on my lap. But he sighed in resignation and said, "You'll do." Do for what? His girlfriend? I hope he knows I am an extreme feminist. I would have pointed it out if I didn't have a sore throat. He stepped into the compartment and shut the door behind him. It shut with a soft click he took a step forwards he was right in front of me he held out his hand and said "Draco Malfoy." I took it and shook it, " Angeline Porter" I croaked. The first words I said to this wizard would not be my last.

The second I said my name he pulled his hand back. What was he surprised about? I just said my name. I sounded normal, minus the after effects of my sore throat, but anyway he sounded funny with his odd voice that seemed like it should be coming from an evil villain in a Saturday morning cartoon.

"You're American!" he said, either taken aback or surprised.

"You're British, your point is?" I inquired, hoping to gain some knowledge from this boy, my cat hopped from my lap to the red velvet seat across from me, where he, Draco Malfoy was sitting. I brushed cat hair from my robes and dug through my bag for a knut or a sickle, I heard the trolley's squeaky wheels coming up the hall to it's last stop, here, this compartment. Instead of one of the lesser coins I found a galleon. I looked over at Draco Malfoy, "What do you want from the trolley, Britan?" and thus, our friendship began.

It is hard to explain how we became friends. He is a pure blood, I'm not. I guess he was just looking for an innocent, or someone to talk freely around. I cannot speak for Draco Malfoy, but I think it began because he wanted to be alone and a girl who prefers cats and books to people would probably be the best choice.

When the trolley came by the sweets woman looked at me quizzically with her had cocked when I asked for two sugarquills, a licorice wand and a Chocolate Frog. I received my candy and some bronze knuts to go with it. I asked Draco Malfoy if it was the right change by holding out the hand with the knuts, he nodded. I handed him a sugar quill and the chocolate frog. I sucked on the remaining sugar quill for a while until Draco Malfoy spoke, pointing out the window as he hid so-" Hogwarts, the place where I'd rather not be."

"Why not?" I asked, crunching my quill.

" The teachers are terrible, except Snape and..." he trailed off.

"Out of ideas." I asked, he nodded his head, shame faced. "Is that really what you think?" he shook his bleach blonde head. "That's what I thought, you never dislike a school that strongly." When I finished speaking in my halting, abrupt sort of way, the train stopped. He left the compartment as far as he could go into catching up with his father's "friends" sons. The opinions he told me were not his own, I knew, they could not have been, they were told to him, and he was convinced they were his, I put my bag in my trunk, pulled it off the rack, and along with Draco Malfoy I walked out of the compartment into a gaggle of kids of varying ages.

Before I was two steps from my compartment a girl with long blonde hair, with a faraway look in her eyes, and a Quibbler under her arm whispered in my ear, "Leave the trunks in your compartment, they'll be in your room when you are sorted. Oh and watch out for gnargles." I was slightly confused but whispered my thanks. She nodded already lost in thoughts humming to a song only she could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the train in to yet another crowd of kids and teenagers. I could barley hear a voice call out over the din, "First years! First years this way!" I followed a long line of terrified eleven year olds to a dock full of rowboats. I quickly found the source of the voice, a half giant. He had beady black eyes, a wild beard and an overly large dog at his side. We all flocked around him, seeking instruction.

"Four to a boat, in yer go." He called out to the terrified group. 'Come on, the boats won't bite.' I thought as they hesitated. Then the boats quickly filled up. Hustled along, I found myself beside Ginny Weasley, who whispered her apologies about not being able to sit with me. I accepted it with a nod and she rolled her eyes, exasperated with my silence, if only she knew that today I spoke almost eighty words to one person in a sitting. I wasn't sure if I should be proud of myself or embarrassed.

The enchanted boats rocked back and forth with the gentle waves of the infamous Black Lake, which wasn't really that black. So, I do not quite get its name. As we passed over the middle of the lake I felt a sudden pulling as if it said, "Jump into my depths." I gripped the boat's seat with white knuckles until the urge passed Ginny looked puzzled but said nothing. I calmed any quick breath to a slightly slower pace, lowering my heart rate to a reasonable point.

Then we reached Hogwarts Castle. It was gorgeous in the night, lit up beautifully by candles. We walked through humongous doors, which shut behind us sending a great gust of wind throughout the room, almost putting out the braziers that stood at various points in the hall and in front of the stairwell. At the top of the stairs stood Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house.

There she stood with the stately grace of a cat. She held a scroll in front of her, a scroll that listed the names of all of the first years and me. Silently I thanked Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, for taking me a twelve year old in as a second year, but I still had to be sorted into a house. Only the sorting hat could determine my future as a witch.

The sorting ceremony was dreadfully long, the hat sung a song about the different houses, and then everyone was sorted, it was amazing how equally it was all set up. Then all of a sudden Professor McGonagall called my name, "Angeline Porter!" I walked up to the stool, sat down and after moments of having it on my head, the sorting hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

As I went to the clapping table I felt Draco Malfoy's ice-chip eyes follow me as I walked to an empty seat. Sitting down I found myself beside a bespectacled boy with messed up hair, a red head boy with some dirt on his nose and a girl with bushy brown hair that didn't seem to want to stay in one place.

The bespectacled boy held out his hand, "Harry Potter." he said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Angeline."

"Likewise." I said as I shook his hand. The boy sighed in relief. "Finally, someone who doesn't drool when they see me. You look older than eleven, are you a first year?"

"Second, I did my first year at the Weasley's house this summer." I said shyly. The red head peaked out from behind Harry – it was Ronald Weasley, Ginny's older brother, well one of them anyway. "Angeline!" he exclaimed. "Hi!"

"Shush," said the bushy haired girl. She moved her head in a teacher's direction. The professor was watching us like a hawk, ready to jump on us at any second.

When the sorting ceremony was over, Professor Dumbledore stood and walked to a podium that had an owl on it with its wingspread wide. The hall fell into a respectful and awe full silence when he opened his mouth to speak. "Good evening students, let me remind the first year and others," he looked pointedly at the two of the Weasley boys, the twins. "That the Forbidden Forest is FORBIDDEN." I snorted silently at the phrase. "May you sleep well after this wonderful dinner. Off to bed, Pip pip! I caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy rolling his eyes and grumbling opinions under his breath.

All of a sudden, everyone stood up as one body and flooded through the doors of the Great Hall into the atrium. Heading to the dormitories, I twisted around trying to find a slightly familiar face, but found none so I followed another Weasley yelling, "Gryffindors! Gryffindors this way!" So I followed the group of crimson and gold ties to a painting, of an extremely large lady, which when the correct words were spoken to it swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.


	3. Chapter 4

**Angeline - Chapter 4**

**I am sorry that chapter 3 is missing. I am having some issues reading my friends handwriting, but i will have it up as soon as possible. **

That day, I went to Dumbledore's office as planned, weighed down by a bag full of books.  
>The great gargoyle opened up when a password was said, indie t pay attention, I was pretty busy staring at the humongous paintings hung on the walls.<br>I walked uncertainly through the ancient doors, that slammed shut the moment I entered the room. Two steps from the door I stopped dead in my tracks unsure of what to do next. Out of the blue a brilliantly colored bird flew from nowhere and truer to take off my head. In my haste to duck, I scattered the journals I held in arms across the floor of the office. Journals fell with whooshes and sketches fell gracefully to the ground with a certain finality that punctuated the eerie silence of the office.  
>Dropping to my ones I attempted to sort through the papers. I crawls across the floor to snatch loose sheets of paper for the dust. The professor handed a journey to me I grabbed it and continued to sort the books, realizing who it was, I stood up quickly and attempted to Brian the dust off my robes, which I felt perfectly out of place in, at leaf I gat to wear my boots I thought distantly. Dumbledore waved his hand and said in a quiet way "Miss Porter, do continue and, could you perhaps put thus documents in chronological order?" the words where said inquiringly, but it was easy to tell he expected to be obeyed.<br>"Yes sir" I murmured, searching the floor for more papers. Having found them all, I plopped down on the floor and went through everything. The one thing I noticed throughout the sketches was that, after time went on, I no longer received the bigger picture, only details that made next to no sense. That was my philosophical moment of the day I thought amusing myself as usual. I stood and handed the professor the stack of journals, all bulging with all sorts of things from frivolous things to objects that weighed heavily in your soul. "Would you like to take a seat?" Once again, an inquisitive order. I sat down as the professor did like wise and opened a journal I too. Out my potions homework and were the essay assigned on our potion of choice, we would then brew the potion and test it. I chose the Draught of the living dead, mostly to amuse myself because I look like he living dead most of the time. The rustle of paper upon paper and the scratch of my quill lulled me to sleep, it reminded me of home. My father was a writer and did not believe in pens or pencils so, he wrote with a quill, it amused me so much, u learned to use one too, but soon found out that I preceded pencils, because you could erase things with them. My father never let me hear the end of it, it was his little joke, and i let him enjoy it, for he is a serious man, his charming smiles are rare and his laugh even more so, I smiled at the thought of him, and let my tired body fall into sleep.  
>Images flashed in front of my closed eyelids, quickly, incomprehensibly. Colors, feelings and a face. The proud face of a boy, looking down on his prize, saying "in sixty seconds you will be dead." Before I woke, I heard the keening f a bird grow closer and closer.<br>I snapped awake, whacking my head I the back of the hardwood chair. Stars danced in front of my eyes, blinking them away, I rummaged through my bag, trying to find a scrap if paper of something to scribble upon.  
>While the contents of my bag where being out in disarray, I caught sight of the professor, gazing with concern at me through his half moon glasses. Instead of in my bag, I found the note book hovering on the air. That pulled a half smile to my face. I snatched the notebook from the air's possession and began to roughly draw out the boys face. An arrogant face soon stared down at an object that was not there. I wrote what I heard and handed it to the professor, upon seeing the drawing, he took in his breathe sharply though his face remained completely passive. I turned an impressive shade of scarlet as his sky-blue eyes poked daggers at me<br>Without warning, the door flew open with the accompanied cry of "headmaster!" I glanced at the source of the voice peeking around the chair, I saw the potions master, Professor Snape. Seeing him, I realized how much work I had to do and how little time to do it. I smiled as unrealized indie not have a set bed time. The bearded professor handed me my journal and bid me good night. I gathered my things and bustled out, murmuring good evening to the potions master.  
>Moving through corridors and up shifting staircases. After. Icy attempting at the route Percy set for the first years, I could not find a the Gryfendor tower to save my life, as a solution, I decided that I might as well sleep on the step I stood on.<br>My fantasies of finishing my essays where shattered when Peeves the poltergeist floated up the steps to where I sat. As he enjoyed torturing those who are unlike him, quiet, unmischevious and most of all alive (that is if he is dead, I have not quite figured it out yet) he yelled at the top of his lungs "STUDENT OUT OF BED, MEN TO ARMS THERE IS A STUDENT OUT OF BED!" The poltergeist laughed evil as I ran. I ran as if the devil himself was trying to take me for his own.

**I think it might have a few grammatical errors, I apologize :)**

**"Always."**


	4. Chapter 5

**Angeline-Chapter 5**

During my sprint for life, I finally found the Fat Lady and whispered "Montresor" she gave me a sleepy smile and said "For the love of God" I slipped into the common room and stoked the fire, deciding it took too long I whispered "incendio" and a fire burst to life in the dormant hearth. sitting in front of the fire, i finished all the essays due and began to take notes on the next topic Professor Binns would cover, the Goblin Wars, part one. I groaned as the book listed names and dates endlessly, at this rate, I thought, I won't be finished until after Halloween! I soon heard a commotion coming from the boys side of the dormitory, it was George and Fred, arguing over witch one to debut first, puking pastels, fever fudge, or their newest bloating beans. I sighed and said "you know, you could just do a triple debut, therefore getting three times as many customers at once." a look of understanding crossed their faces in unison and they came over and hugged me, saying "if your hair was lighter,"  
>"and your eyes a bit bluer"<br>"you could be a Weasley!"  
>I laughed and shoved their arms away, I then gathered up my stuff and curtsyed to them, causing the kings if jokes and pranks to GIGGLE. That made my day, well night, I grinned and slipped into our dormitory, a girl named Riley snored (or at least pretended to) and Aaron (her parents expected a boy) was watching some chick flick on her iPhone, Hermione reading and Pavarti and Lavender where gossiping. Everything fell silent when I walked in, embarrassed I walked to my trunk with my head down and pulled out my night shirt and the only pair or short shorts I will ever own. I changed quickly and got in my bed. Aaron and Riley got out of theirs and walked over to mine, leaning against the bedposts nonchalantly, but I knew they where going to say something wrong, that they will regret, when I get angry something happens, my voice gets scratchy and sounds like a banshee's and everyone covers their ears and yells for me to stop. That is why I rarely speak, I don't want to scare people away from me, make them think I'm different, that I don't belong. I even scare myself. I turned on my side and tried to ignore the menacing figures at my bedside. Aaron spoke first:<br>"we hear you in the night, Angeline, how you want your mother and how much you wish your father WASN'T KILLED BY GRINDILOWS!" the final words where spat, full of hatred. Lavender and Pavarti looked on, stifling laughs. Riley added the final insult "we know you are a lesbian" deathly emphasis was placed on that last, false word. I shook my head violently muttering "you're lying about everything, in not homosexual and my father is alive he will come find me. I swear he will, whether it be in this life or the next." I wanted to yell at them terribly, but i turned off the lights in the rooms by saying "nox Maximus" ending the conversation, leaving the two bullies to stumble back to their beds.  
>Lying in darkness, I told myself they where desperate to find something to see me squirm, but what I'd they whee right about my father, I thought it over and shook my head. Pulling the drapes around the bed, I got out of it and pulled up a floor stone that led to the kitchens. I liked the kitchens, not because of the food, but the elves, they are so dutiful, loyal, and innocent. It was a beautiful thing to watch.<br>When I walked in, a small elf walked up to me and pulled me down to her level, and whispered in a feathery voice "pretty girl come every day like her Daddy.". I looked into her clear blue eyes in disbelief. Another elf, presumingly her mother, pulled the smaller elf aside and was about to give her a good tongue lashing, ink remedy beside the older elf and said "it's fine, I like to hear about my father, did you know him?"  
>The elf nodded and said "he come every day, then he found pretty lake-girl and they had baby-you. Then, master Charles killed by sea monsters when saving your life" the elf hurried away muttering that she said too much. The blue eyed elf threw her arms about my neck as I wiped my eyes, trying to compose myself enough to face the other house elves.<br>Then a hand rested on my shoulder I looked up and saw the professor smiling in a melancholy fashion and whispered something to the house elf who got some tea. There was only one cup on the tea when the elf brought it I raised my tear rimmed eyes inquisitively and the professor poured it and offered me the cup I took it and nodded my thanks. He sighed, sounding almost as exasperated Ginny was on the boats to the castle. I smiled in a sideways fashion and asked "what's on your mind, professor?"  
>The white bearded professor shook his head and smiled as well. I sipped my tea and thought about how different it was to sweet tea that was from back home. That is the foster home in South Carolina. I soon realized that the tea was too sweet for British tea, it was in fact bittersweet. My eyes widened and u turned to the professor. I believe my face said it all. The headmaster said "you will thank me later" my eyelids grew heavy and they soon fell shut and blackness washed over me.<p>

**"Always."**


	5. Chapter 6

**Angeline - Chapter 6**

I was trapped. Trapped in my dreams. There was. No escaping it. The potion that I was tricked into drinking was flowing through my veins, keeping my out cold. The dreams where the closest thing to the fiery place below us than I wanted. There was no escape and I knew it. I just concentrated on one thing, I was sane. My mother is a mermaid and my father a human. I can breathe underwater. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco are my friends. Aaron and Riley enjoyed torturing me, but they had good hearts. Fred and George are pranksters. They enjoy giving me fainting fancies and puking pastels. I am alive. I am not in the fiery pit. What i see is not real. My blood is not turning to ice. I am not frozen in time. I am not an orphan. I just keep telling myself what is true over and over until the potion wears off. I was in my bed in the Gryfendor tower. The sheets I laid in where soaked. Now i knew what a werewolf felt when they took wolfs bane. The person was trapped in their own mind, holding on to sanity with only a slender thread. Everyone had left the dormitory long before, mostly to check the owlry for letters from their folks. I laid in the sodden sheets and attempted to calm my fury, soon an owl flew in and gracefully landed in the bedpost, holding a note in its beak. I took the note and petted the owl until it decided that I was a bore and flew off. I broke the wax seal on the note and skimmed over the few lines of script and burst into tears. My foster parents where dead, killed by magic, dark, if not long distance magic. I might as well be an orphan know. There was only one way to find out. I grabbed my bathing suit and changed into it, pulling a faded pair of jeans and a ratty t-shirt over the black one piece suit. Stuffing my towel into my bag, along with my favorite book, I went to the Black Lake, which was never forbidden to anyone, directly that is. I got some odd looks as i walked past I soon reached the lake, dropped my clothes and bag under a tree and dived in with a sploosh. I swam and never resurfaced, the house elf was right, my mother was a water dweller, a mermaid. I just followed the beautiful voices that led deeper into the lake, ignoring the yells that came from the surface of the lake.

**Well my devoted readers. This one was short. And I fail at grammer woot! I am also spellingly challenged thank goodness for spellcheck! I want to let y'all know, that **

**I shoulda put the disclaimer at the top. I own NOTHING! Wish in did or I wish I had a genie. That would be helpful. Just as long as I don't wish i where dead :)**

**Ever odd, **

**A. Cicero**


	6. Chapter 7

**Angeline - Chapter 7**

I swam deeper until an invisible boundary stopped me. I just considered the magic laced waters and thought, nothing could hurt more than finding out the creatures that fascinated you killed your father. It was betrayal. At least in my twisted and warped opinion. I swam through the boundary as if it where the pool back home the murky waters hid many things from view, and soon without a single warning, the undertow grabbed hold of me like slimy seaweed and pulled me into the depths of the lake. I let out a scream and it drew grindilows to my location and they grabbed at me, I screamed again. I was trying in vain to escape the creatures. I soon found out that I didn't know a spell to repel the creatures so, I wrapped them on the head until they all floated away from me. I soon escaped the undertow and found I had lost the gorgeous mermaid voices. They had stopped singing their songs, the undertow had taken me near the ruins of a sinking village, much like the famed Atlantis, but, this place was a bit more, populated than the other city. I calmed myself and swam into the village. All was silent. I sang the song I heard them sing "Just close you eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound"  
>I waited silently for some one to respond I opened mouth to sing again when I heard a baritone voice echo from the ruins "Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on," a soprano voice joined his, soon a choir of voices sang "Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone." I joined in as well " just close your eyes, you'll be all right, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound, sound." there was a pause and tension filled the water as the sound of a conch horn filled the water. Mermaids and mermen encircled me. They joined hands and the merman whose voice was the first baritone spoke in a lilting, melodic way "Angeline Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. Your mother spoke so highly of you and your father, it is a pity he was human, and he chose to take you from here and place you in the care of another."<br>"you know my mother?"  
>"knew, I knew your mother."<br>"she can't be dead, no, she was the only family I had left! Sir, am I actually an orphan now?"  
>"I'm upset that I had to break the news to you, young lady, would you like us to raise your spirits in song!"<br>I smiled sorrowfully and shook my head.  
>"as much as I would love to hear your voices, I must return for many above the surface fear my death"<br>"you will visit soon though?" asked a small mermaid whose eyes where wide with expectance. I couldn't resist her. I nodded and kicked my feet hard, swimming for the surface, swimming toward my home.

**I love writing! And this is getting intriguing! I also still appreciate spellcheck. I must give credit to Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars for the song used in this chapter. I don't own that either. All I own is this iPod and hold on, I gotta think of something... A mason jar of gimungo jawbreakers! Gotta finish cleaning my room!? :P**  
><strong>Ever odd,<strong>  
><strong>A. Cicero<strong>


End file.
